1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for erecting a motorcycle lying on its side and in particular to small, light-weight, self-powered and self-contained portable erecting devices carried, at the option of the operator-driver, as part of the baggage on the motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
Generally, operator-drivers of motorcycles who lack the physical strength to erect a motorcycle lying on its side or, fearful of injury to themselves, choose not to attempt to erect a motorcycle lying on its side. They must wait for help from `Good Samaritan` passers-by or obtain assistance, if possible, from a commercial road service.
Other devices for lifting, jacking, hoisting or leveling motorcycles are known, for example:
"Jacking system for two wheeled vehicles" by Larson U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,277 PA1 "Motorcycle jack" by Siebert U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,299 PA1 "Motorcycle lift and method" by Kelley U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,764 PA1 "Lifting device" by Wilcox U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,000. PA1 "Structure for an inflatable lift device" by Vaughen U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,367 PA1 "Motorcycle rack for a tow truck" by Jager U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,872 PA1 "One man lift for motorcycles" by Holman U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,639 PA1 "Vehicle body inclining apparatus of vehicle" by Fujita U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,213 PA1 "Inflatable ball" by Shindler U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,835 PA1 "Side mounted airbag device" by Boy U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,735 PA1 "Sports ball and method of manufacturing of same" by Mills U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,701 PA1 "Pressurizable envelope and method" by Rudy U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,194 PA1 "Inflatable articles and method of creating inflatable articles" by Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,400
However, no device is known that can be carried on a motorcycle as part of the baggage load, will not degrade riding characteristics and control dynamics of the motorcycle, and can be used to erect a motorcycle when lying on its side.